


Wait, What happened Josh?

by generally_happy_person



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Party, Pre-Game(s), Random & Short, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_happy_person/pseuds/generally_happy_person
Summary: "Hey Josh?""Yeah what?""What happened last night? My mind is foggy-ish. The only part I remember is having one too many shots.""Yep. That sums up the beginning of the night. Can you remember the next part?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, I just started writing. I am so sorry as it is probably terrible.

"Hey Josh?"  
"Yeah what?"  
"What happened last night? My mind is foggy-ish. The only part I remember is having one too many shots."  
"Yep. That sums up the beginning of the night. Can you remember the next part?"  
"Um... Jess got up on the coffee table and danced around. God she looked sexy."  
"Yeah, that basically sums it up. Then we..."  
"Talked a bit and messed around."  
"And Ashley was..."  
"Writing a fan-fic of some sort. I believe I tried to get a peek at it but she closed it and was very secretive."  
"And what was Emily doing?"  
"Talking to Matt probably bitching about something on the sofa."  
"Correct, and Chris and Sam?"  
"They were talking about their crushes. Too bad Hannah has a crush on me because then Sam might have a chance with Hannah."  
"And Beth was..."  
"Acting like a total mum and tidying up after everyone. Apart from she was also providing drinks."  
"Then what happened?"  
"Then after us two messing around we did something... Wait... we went upstairs into this room and then we..   
Oh Jesus hot sauce on a Christmas cake..."


End file.
